


Buried

by BizzyBarigan



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood Play, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Oral Sex, Penetration, Teratophilia, Tight Spaces, Underground, blood sucking, female receiving, it got flagged on tumblr, of the vaginal region, request, shitty french, so that's why i'm here, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizzyBarigan/pseuds/BizzyBarigan
Summary: Due to a rather unfortunate error, an ancient vampire wakes two hundred years late. He bursts out of his tomb, shield and blase at the ready to conquer his enemy, only to come face to face with you- the Undertaker and carer of the old graveyard.Translations are at the end of the fic I highly recommend not putting them in google translate cause it will ruin the mood for you.





	Buried

Wiping the sweat from your brow, you pushed yourself to your feet. Looking upon the flowers you had planted in place of the dead weeds around one of the site’s residents you smiled satisfied with your work. You collected your pots of soil and small hand shovel and started in the direction of your tool shed. Prepared for a long night under the cool moonlight you collected your broom and trash can to clean the sidewalks within the cemetery. As you walked in the rows between the cement towers that sheltered the dead remains of varying patrons you heard a loud thud resonate through the grounds. Slowly you turned your attention in the direction of the loud disturbance that cut through the silence of the night. As the sole groundskeeper, your job included investigating possible intruders on the property, groaning you walked to the source of the noise. It took quite some time and a few more thuds to locate the noise. Finding the source presented to you a sole mausoleum that stood away from the rest of the graves. You watched the bricked up entrance of the grave for a few moments before turning away from the still entrance. You walked from the desolate mausoleum entrance and left to finish your shift for the night.

You rubbed the tiredness from your eyes attempting to find the energy to even start your shift tonight. It was gonna be a long night since some kids had broken into the yard, vandalizing several graves and dumping trash everywhere. Picking up the alcohol bottles and placing them in the trash you slowly meandered from one piece of trash to the other. After getting all of the visible trash up you made your way the lone mausoleum that was tagged with graffiti. Upon arriving there the mausoleum entrance had been broken open to reveal a sliver of the emptiness that resided within it.

”How the hell did they manage that, ” you slowly walked up to the broken entrance and peered in. Unable to see anything you removed your flashlight from its place on your belt and filled the crypt with bright light.

”Tonight’s not my night is it, ” you stared down the agape mouth of the tomb that revealed stairs that burrowed down into the Earth. Slipping your body through the narrow gap you made your way down the dark steps that slipped down into nothing. You slowly meandered down the steps cautious of slipping and being held at the mercy of the unknown. You placed your hand against the cement to brace yourself as you slowly descended, the silence encompassed the stairwell save the few rats that skittered down and across the steps. The air was stale and filled with dust as you reached the landing of the stairs you pulled your shirt to cover your nose. The light illuminated the room around you exposing a narrow passage that led farther under the ground and deeper into the dust-laden catacombs. You debated whether to go back to the surface or delve deeper into the unknown of the crypt. A large crash echoed through the enclosed space, dust falling from the ceiling. You looked upwards slowly, seeing nothing your gaze returned back to the narrow hallway. Pressing on you made your way through the narrow passage, heart beating rapidly you held your breath apprehensively. Walking for 2 minutes your journey was short-lived as you encountered a room that doubled as a dead end. Letting out a frustrated breath you turned to head back to the entrance of the tomb.

All at once the floor splintered underneath your feet, plummeting into the darkness that coiled tight around your skin and wrapped around your throat suffocating you. The drop was short, but painful, landing on your back the air from your lungs was quickly ushered out of your lungs. Gasping for air you rolled to your side while wrapping your arm around your stomach. You slowly pushed yourself onto your knees still clutching your side in pain. Looking up from the floor in front of you, a large room gave way that was illuminated from the pale moonlight. The hall was magnificent even in the darkness that engulfed the majority of it with marble pillars that lined the center of the hall and shadowed the outside sections that contained doors that led to God knows where. An intricately patterned rug was splayed along the length of the hall leading up to a magnificent altar. Its edges were frayed and eaten away by years of sitting neglected, but it’s patterned face and vibrant colors still shone with life. Enthralled with the elegance of the hall, a shadow glided stealthily unbeknownst to you, watching every movement you made with a careful eye. As you walked to the head of the room you slowly moved your hand atop the smooth black surface that glittered under the light.

“What the hell, ” you peered at an empty coffin that was laying on its side with the door blown off and laying in splinters nearby.

”I guess that’s my cue, ” you turned to find a way out of the magnificent cavern, but you were met with a sharp blade placed at the junction of your throat. Stopping quickly you let your head fall back away from the blade, staring at its glinting edge. With sparing glances you looked at the perpetrator who held you at an arm’s distance.

”Qui es-tu? Que fais-tu ici?” the man hissed at you urgently. You immediately recognized the language but said nothing due to your inability to speak it.

”Réponds-moi maintenant! Dites-moi qui vous êtes!” He yelled at you now with more urgency. At this point, you were tired, in pain, and in need of a shower.

”Listen,” you slowly pushed the blade away from your throat, ”I’m gonna go.”

”N'essaye même pas de partir, je vais te tuer et te vider avant que tu puisses cligner des yeux, ” he growled at you, angling the point of the blade towards your jugular and slowly moving towards you. Attempting to avoid being impaled you moved back with a suppressed fear evident in your actions.

You stared into his face observing the dark eyes accented with red that bore into his pale face. His dark hair, cut short, was disheveled and was swept across his forehead. A scar graced the side of his face and kissed the edge of his lower right eyelid. With a sudden fervor to his actions, he sheathed his sword and grabbed your neck, hoisting you into the air. Clawing at his wrist your feet pathetically kicked out underneath you while the man choked the life out of you. A strangled gasp crawled its way up your throat as black dots decorated your vision. Suddenly releasing your throat you fell to the ground, the man walked away tentatively pulling at his collar while looking like he was overheated.

”You may not speak English, but what the fuck was that!” You clutched your throat with shaking hands, pressing your back to the altar, chest heaving you watched as he paced in front of you.

”Shut up,” his voice was heavily accented, but his English sounded formal and practiced.

 

Pulling yourself up to your feet with a heavy hand on the black altar, you leaned against it still breathing heavily. You observed the man’s pacing figure watching him pull at his articles of clothing.

“What’s wrong with you? How the hell are you speaking English now?” You rubbed your aching throat with soft touches.

“Neither of those things is any concern of yours?” He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his still pristine white shirt while his skin, which was heated and red, contrasted against it.

“Come here,” he growled beckoning you towards him with a slight tremor in his hand movements. You remained still with your weight pushed into the altar, watching the man sway slightly he turned towards you and briskly walked in your direction. He placed his hands on your hips and pushed you till your hips were flush to the hard surface of the altar.

“What are you doing,” you lightly pushed your hands against his chest as his mouth fell to your shoulder. You could hear him breathing heavily and feel the warmth that radiated from his skin as his fingers slowly crawled over your curves.

“What year is it,” his voice was muffled as he talked into the curve of your neck.

“2018,” you answered hurriedly as you felt a heat slowly start in between your thighs. He laughed deeply sending vibrations to your core while collecting your wrists in one of his hands. Bringing your hands to his chest you started to lose your subconscious fight against the man as his sharp teeth nipped at the sensitive flesh in your neck.

“It’s been a long damn time since I last got to delve in the pleasures of such actions,” the flat of his tongue pressed to your neck as his hand slowly left your hip and slipped past the waistband of your panties. His fingers idly played with your nub while his mouth moved from your neck to the corner of your mouth leaving a trail of kisses there. Becoming impatient with such ministrations his fingers left your nub to move deeper into your cunt, intruding into your now dripping warmth. You let a small cry as he picked up his pace pushing his long slender digits in and out of you quickly. His fingers curled upwards evidently finding your g-spot as your mouth fell open with a silent cry. Your head fell back letting the man have full access to your neck while you rocked your hips against his hands craving your release. You clenched your teeth as your orgasm slowly approached, your cunt tightening around his fingers as he aggressively fucked you on his hands. You shakily gasped as your orgasm overcame you in waves and your desire slowly dripped down his fingers. Drawing his digits from your heat he placed his pointer and middle finger in his mouth licking your juices from his fingers, maintaining eye contact with you shivering form the whole time. Struggling to stay upright you leaned away from him while laughing lightly.

“You couldn’t have even told me your name before deciding to finger fuck me,” his arms found their way around your waist, lifting to sit you on the cold stone altar.

“It’s Abel,” his hands shifted to remove your work boots then up to the hem of your pants to completely pull them from your legs.

“y/n,” you stated softly letting your head fell to the stone beneath you gently. Abel’s fingers deftly pressed against your wet panties massaging your pussy through the thin material. Slowly he pulled the wet material from in between your still trembling legs and watched as your cunt pulsed in anticipation, taking his lip in between his fanged teeth. He lowered his chest to rest against the altar and pressed his lips to your soaking pussy gently lapping at your sensitive lips. Bringing your knees up to rest on his shoulders, Abel wrapped his arms around your thighs pressing his mouth deeper into you. Bucking slightly into his mouth you released a quiet mewl at Abel’s ministrations, he opened his mouth entirely swallowing your heat and pressing the flat of his tongue against your lips. His nose was pressed to your clit as his tongue slipped into your heat desperately licking at your juices while the scent of you clouded his head with lust. He moaned into your cunt loving the taste of your desire on his tongue, your hips slowly ground into his mouth trying to find friction. Your fingers found their way to the dark locks of his hair and gently tugged them as your thighs slowly came to close around the sides of his head.

 

“Abe,” you whimpered as he pressed open mouth kisses to your cunt and nipped at your thighs before slowly crawling onto the altar, lithely gliding over your overstimulated figure in between your trembling thighs.

He purred curiously into your neck as he resumed his assault there,” qu’est- ce que c’est chaton?”

“Please, I need you in me,” you moaned out desperately. His mouth glided from your next to your cheek pressing soft kisses as he went until reaching your lips. He carefully watched the look that decorated your face, with swollen lips slightly parted, hair was strewn above your head, and chest heaving with lust-ridden breaths you looked good enough to eat. His hands moved under your shirt and carefully pulled it from your body along with your sports bra exposing your sweaty skin. Quickly following his actions you leaned up to him sliding your hands up his chest to start unbuttoning his shirt. He watched with bored curiosity as you removed his shirt pulling it from his scarred torso. He leaned down pining you back to the altar.

“Vous sentez enivrante, connaissez-vous ce chaton,” he kissed your lips briefly,” Je voulais te plier à la seconde où je t'ai vue,” capturing your lips in his own he kissed you with an intense passion while grinding his clothes cock into your sensitive mound. His hands raked through your hair capturing the locks in between his fingers, slowly pulling your head to the side to expose the faintly red skin there. His other hand slipped in between you bodies pulling his straining cock from its binds. He lightly fisted himself before lining up with your soaked pussy, pulling away from your lips once again he placed his face in the crook of your neck. Slowly pushing into your tight entrance his hand found your hip as he fully seated himself inside of your cunt. Letting out a guttural moan, Abel sunk his sharp canines into your neck craving the taste you offered. Your head fell back to the cold stone as your hands gripped onto his sides and your legs wrapped around his hips. He breathed heavily through his nose but his grip on your neck never relented as he drew his hips out and snapped back in. His thrusts were hard and slow the first few times, but his pace picked up within moments. Setting a harsh pace Abel thrust into you quickly, attempting to meet his pace your hips rocked upwards to meet him. Groaning into your neck the aroma of iron that seeped from you and the scent of your sweat exhilarated him. He took your knees and placed them over his elbows leaning farther into you and fucking you down into the stone altar top. Moans and whimpers fell from your lips as your nails dug into his sides leaving crescents behind in his flesh. 

 

“Abe,” you sobbed as your body rocked up and down due to his bruising pace. He only moaned into your neck not wanting to relinquish the taste of arousal that bled from the wound on your neck. “Abe, please I’m so close.”

 

He pulled from your neck sitting upright to reveal the blood that dripped from his mouth and ran down his chin paired with red irises and black scleras, moving his hands to grip your hips with your legs now wrapped around his waist. Your hands quickly grasped his forearms to brace yourself as he fucked himself into you. Head falling back against the altar you closed your eyes feeling the heat in your abdomen start to slowly overflow and spread to the rest of your body. 

 

“ Attends un peu plus longtemps chaton,” Abel’s thrusts started to lose their rhythm as he drew closer to release, “Tu te sens si bien chaton.”  
Your fingernails dug into Abel’s forearms, white overtaking your vision as his hips slammed flush to yours. Spilling his seed deep into you he ground his hips into your sensitive cunt while holding your hips in a bruising grip. Your body, overstimulated, jerked while still seated on his throbbing cock, his eyes bore into your still bleeding neck while he gently pulled from your heat. Laying over your trembling body he licked at the wound gingerly, not trying to clean it but simply trying to get a final taste of you. He placed his weight on top of you satisfied, placing a final chaste kiss to your neck. Wrapping your arms around his neck ad his arms around your waist you closed your eyes and fell into a deep slumber with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> These are the translations in the order that they appear.  
> -Answer me now! Tell me who you are!  
> (Réponds-moi maintenant! Dites-moi qui vous êtes!)  
> \- Don’t even try to leave I’ll kill you and drain you before you could blink.  
> (N'essaye même pas de partir, je vais te tuer et te vider avant que tu puisses cligner des yeux.)  
> -Who are you? What are you doing here?  
> (Qui es-tu? Que fais-tu ici?)  
> -what is it kitten  
> (qu'est-ce que c'est chat on)  
> -You smell intoxicating, do you know that kitten.  
> (Vous sentez enivrante, connaissez-vous ce chaton.)  
> -I wanted to bend you over the second I laid eyes on you.  
> (Je voulais te plier à la seconde où je t'ai vue.)  
> -Hold on a little while longer kitten  
> (Attends un peu plus longtemps chaton)  
> -You feel so good kitten  
> (Tu te sens si bien chaton)


End file.
